Synchro Cat
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' Synchro Cat is an Instant Synchro deck which uses "Rescue Cat" to Special Summon Tuners quickly. The deck is well known for its OTK which can be performed in one of the following: #"Cold Wave"/"Giant Trunade"/"Heavy Storm" -> "Summoner Monk" -> "Summoner Monk" -> "Rescue Cat" -> "X-Saber Airbellum" x2 -> "Dark Strike Fighter" x2 > Attack directly with both, then tribute both for the OTK. #"Cold Wave"/"Giant Trunade"/"Heavy Storm" -> "Summoner Monk" -> "Summoner Monk" -> "Rescue Cat" -> "X-Saber Airbellum" x2 -> "Arcanite Magician" & "Dark Strike Fighter" > Destroy any defenses then attack directly. The combo only needs 3 cards, which is a small amount of cards for an OTK. The deck is also fairly cheap, making it easy to build for players with a low budget. Synchro Cat is also very flexible, being able to make a Dark variant or an Earth variant which also helps its card variation. The banning of "Rescue Cat" in the September 2010 Lists has made it technically impossible to make Synchro Cat in Advanced Format. Original Synchro Cat Before September 2009, Synchro Cat was considered the top deck of the metagame. Synchro Cat took a serious hit with the September 2009 Lists. Many key cards, such as "Rescue Cat", "Summoner Monk", "Mind Control", and "Cold Wave" were Limited (as well as "Dark Strike Fighter" being Forbidden). Typical Cards Monsters * Rescue Cat * Summoner Monk * X-Saber Airbellum * Arcanite Magician * Dark Strike Fighter Spells * Mind Control * Giant Trunade Flamvell Cat In the wake of Limitations to the original Synchro Cat, the release of "Flamvells" and the card "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster" had given new life to Synchro Cat. "Rekindling" allows the reuse of "Flamvells" sent to the Graveyard for use with "Rescue Cat" in creating quick Synchro Summons. "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster" is used as an alternative to, although also in conjunction with, "Rescue Cat" to Special Summon "X-Saber Airbellum". Typical Cards Monsters * Rescue Cat * Flamvell Firedog * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Summoner Monk * X-Saber Airbellum * Gravekeeper's Spy * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Flamvell Magician Spells * Rekindling * Book of Taiyou * Book of Moon * Mind Control Traps * Trap Dustshoot Rescue Neos Before the release of "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster" in TCG. popularizing Flamvell Cat (see above), there was an alternative build trying to perfected in shadows by Anjelo Figueras of the Philippines to create an economical but effective alternative variant of the original Synchro Cat. Since the majority of Synchro Cat variant users use "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" as an alternative searching material aside from "X-Saber Airbellum" to perform a minimum of level 6 Synchro Monster and due to its ability to copy the name and effect of target monster of your opponent, its also possible to combine with "Junk and Debris Deck" to create a faster and cheaper variant of Synchro Cat in that it can gain hand advantage and Deck Thinning capability due to the effects of "Cross Porter" and "Convert Contact". It allows to search Neo-Spacians from the deck by the effect of "Cross Porter" and dumping the Neo-Spacians to the graveyard with "Convert Contact" to improve the chances of drawing "Summoner Monk", "Rescue Cat", or other key cards. The theme combines deck thinning and hand advantage of the Junk and Debris Deck and the "Hand Destruction" and beatdown strategy of the original Synchro Cat, making this deck an aggressive and Graveyard-based version in contrast to the stalling and defensive-based strategy of the original due to the high defenses and the flip effects of a selected Gravekeepers. If the timing and the cards present were right it can even create an OTK. In addition, effects of the other Synchro Monster that requires plant-type monsters in the Graveyard such as "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" is accessible in this version thus "Black Rose Dragon" and "Splendid Rose" are necessary in this deck and most of the monster card pools in this deck are LIGHT and DARK making "Chaos Sorcerer" or "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" is a must or allowing for dumping a precise precise number of DARK monsters in graveyard for a quick access to "Dark Armed Dragon". Typical Cards Monsters * Rescue Cat * Summoner Monk * X-Saber Airbellum * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Cross Porter * Armageddon Knight * Junk Synchron * Debris Dragon * Dandylion (optional) Spells * Convert Contact * Foolish Burial * Pot of Avarice Traps * Torrential Tribute * Trap Dustshoot Synchro Monsters * Magical Android * Iron Chain Dragon * Splendid Rose * Goyo Guardian * Black Rose Dragon * Stardust Dragon Equip Cat See the article: Equip Cat. Rescue Cat Turbo See also: Rescue Cat Turbo There is a standard way to use "Rescue Cat's" effect to get advantage and gouge your opponent. Just use "Rescue Cat" for many combos. For example, use "Rescue Cat" to Special Summon 2 "X-Saber Airbellums" in order to Special Summon an "XX-Saber Faultroll" or use it to trigger a "Gladiator Beast" Special Summon by Special Summoning a "Gladiator Beast Samnite" and "Test Tiger". This kind of Deck also uses 2 copies of "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster" as an alternate Summoner for "Rescue Cat". Due to the recent banning of "Rescue Cat" this Deck is no longer available. Category:Deck Type